1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a power supply having an electromagnetic interference filter consisting of simple circuits and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a power supply is necessarily employed in order to supply driving power required for driving an electronic device satisfying various needs of a user.
This power supply transforms a commercial alternating current power source into the driving power, which may cause electromagnetic interference. Especially, a great deal of electromagnetic interference may be generated in a low frequency band at the time of performing a switching operation for power factor correction.
An electromagnetic interference filter may be employed in a power input, terminal to which a commercial alternating current is inputted, in order to remove electromagnetic interference. Electromagnetic interference may be largely divided into conducted emission and radiated emission, each of which may be further divided into differential mode electromagnetic interference and common mode electromagnetic interference.
A common mode choke coil is employed in each of a live line and a neutral line among power input lines to remove common mode electromagnetic interference, and at least one differential mode choke coil is separately employed to remove differential mode electromagnetic interference.
However, this causes an increase in volume due to the use of the choke coils for removing electromagnetic interference, resulting in a failure to meet the needs of a user desiring thin, small sized electronic equipment.
In the electromagnetic interference filter according to the related art, an insulation bobbin has a donut-shaped core and two coils are wound around the bobbin in opposite directions. This causes difficulty in achieving automatic production, thereby reducing a production rate thereof and increasing manufacturing costs.
Recently, many studies have been carried out with respect to techniques for reducing the overall sizes of products to improve the appearance and increase the marketability thereof. Accordingly, various flat panel display devices are being developed, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, etc.
As display devices have become slim, recent display devices have a very narrow interval between a back cover and a power supply thereof. As a result, an electromagnetic interference filter mounted in the power supply is disposed adjacently to the back cover of the display device.
In a case in which the donut-shaped electromagnetic interference filter of the related art is mainly used, magnetic flux generated in the electromagnetic interference filter interferes with the back cover to vibrate the back cover, which causes noise in the display device.